Current techniques for imaging magnetic fields require relative motion between the field and a sensor to build up an image bit by bit, an image that is invariably made up of scalar representations of the magnetic field's magnitude at points in space, or by using an array of single Hall-Effect devices, which produces a scalar image of the components of the magnetic field that lie in the sensing direction of the individual Hall-Effect elements, not a true scalar image of the three dimensional magnetic field itself.